La lista
by NoveltyWhite
Summary: porque Arya nunca ha sido de las que perdonan


**Disclaimer: Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen (de lo contrario los Stark serían inmortales) le pertenecen a G. R. Martin. Ocurre después de la boda roja, así que es mejor haber leído tormenta de Espadas antes. **

Arya soñaba

Soñaba con una carreta cerca de un cruce, podía ver el puente bajar y sabía que era su oportunidad.

Silenciosa como una sombra se deslizo con su poderoso y ágil cuerpo en el interior de la misma.

Podía sentir las vibraciones del carro en movimiento, el sonido de las puertas cerrándose le hizo erizarse.

No tenía mucho tiempo hasta el alba pero era muy paciente, no cometería errores.

Confiando en sus afilados sentidos espero en la oscuridad su oportunidad, casi paso una hora antes de que pudiera salir.

Veloz y silenciosa avanzo por los pasillos desiertos a tan altas horas de la noche, finalmente se acercó lo suficiente para captar su asquerosa esencia.

Acercándose más y más a su objetivo permaneció inmutable exteriormente mientras por dentro casi salivaba.

La puerta estaba custodiada por un hombre enorme con una maza, sabiendo que los próximos minutos decidirían el éxito de su plan. Empujo muy suavemente una pintura, solo lo suficiente para llamar la atención del guardia sin alertar al resto del castillo.

Cuando este decidió investigar se colocó entre las sombras y espero… el guardia salió y se detuvo cerca de la pintura caída riendo entre dientes se dio la vuelta…

Arya salto a su cuello apretando fuerte, cortando en seco su grito con sus colmillos. El hombre murió rápidamente con el cuello destrozado.

Una vez eliminado el obstáculo volvió a la habitación y empujo suavemente la puerta con el hocico.

Allí recostado contra los almohadones se encontraba Walder Frey, al verle dormir sin preocupaciones Arya casi aulló su dolor y rabia pero reforzando su determinación avanzo, al parecer aún no había otra señora Frey pero realmente no le importaba.

Se internó en la habitación apenas respirando luego mordió una almohada q luego aplasto contra el odiado rostro.

El repulsivo cerdo manoteo intentando apartarle, unos minutos después finalmente se desmayó. Mordió el pantalón y le arrastro por los pasillos hasta un rincón apartado del castillo.

Asegurándose de que no pudiera escapar volvió sobre sus pasos, fue al ala contraria del castillo donde con mucho cuidado tiro varias lámparas de aceite.

Con el fuego iniciado fue cuestión de tiempo que los guardias se apresuraran a apagarle dejando a un solo guardia al cuidado de las puertas. Dando esa parte por concluida avanzo hacia las puertas, el guardia le vio y aterrorizado llamo a gritos a sus compañeros pero estos ocupados con el fuego no le restaron atención. Craso error

Jugando con él le mordió una vez para obligarle a correr y le desgarro la mano de la espada para impedirle herirle, sus intentos de alejarle le divertían. Le persiguió hasta las puertas y con la esperanza y el terror escritos en sus facciones abrió las puertas.

Que cedieron bajo el empuje de cientos de lobos, normales y huargos que destrozaron todo y a todos en su camino. Con los gritos de los guardias atrapados desprevenidos como música de fondo Nymeria/Arya volvió con Frey.

Walder permanecía en el suelo inconsciente pero Nymeria tenía otros planes, flexionando las patas utilizo su poderosa mandíbula para destrozarle la pierna evitando la mayor cantidad de venas para evitar que muriera desangrado.

El grito que pronuncio Frey fue tan dulce como una nana y Arya le agradeció sus gritos apresándole de nuevo la lastimada extremidad y con toda la fuerza que poseía le lanzo contra una pared, los crujidos de sus huesos fueron igual de dulces.

Gritando de forma inhumana y con los ojos desorbitados de terror el patriarca de los Frey se alejaba arrastrando llamando a gritos a los guardias que jamás llegarían…

El enorme huargo le contemplo en silencio, avanzo hasta detenerse junto a Frey arrancando su brazo como si fuera una ramita y volviendo a azotarle una y otra vez contra el suelo.

Su rabia le hacía ver rojo, la sangre salpicaba todo su pelaje y con indiferencia le abrió el estómago disfrutando especialmente los penosos intentos de alejarle.

Permaneció ahí destripándolo y destazándolo cuando sintió el calor y supo que el juego estaba por acabar.

Arrastrando lo que quedaba del moribundo Frey avanzo hasta el fuego donde le dejo sin contemplación y supo que sin importar cuanto viviera su único arrepentimiento seria no poder alargar aún más su muerte.

Le vio retorcerse hasta su último estertor, oliendo la peste de carne quemada y viendo como sus retorcidos miembros se caían a pedazos…

Si pudiera hablar le habría recordado que el Norte nunca olvida y que no puedes atacar a un lobo y esperar que la manada no tome venganza.

En Bravoos Arya despertó, con el dulce sonidos de los gritos de Frey y con un nombre menos en su lista.

Va uno y quedan varios…

**Bien me quedo insatisfecha, si Nymeria tuviera manos haría que mis antepasados Mayas se enorgullecieran.**

**Lo escribí después de ver la boda roja…**

**Así que siento que fui muy suave**


End file.
